<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>当他们都有室友，只是在对方家里搞来搞去 When Both of Them Have Roommates and Just Fuck Around at Each’s Place by Jellyfish_Lucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235112">当他们都有室友，只是在对方家里搞来搞去 When Both of Them Have Roommates and Just Fuck Around at Each’s Place</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfish_Lucky/pseuds/Jellyfish_Lucky'>Jellyfish_Lucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Barry and Cisco are roommates, M/M, So does Len and Lisa, Violet of Roommate Agreements, 巴里和西斯科是室友, 无能力AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:15:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfish_Lucky/pseuds/Jellyfish_Lucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>巴里和西斯科是室友，他们的唯一一条室友条约是：不在公共区域做爱。<br/>很不幸，莱从来没遵守过。</p><p>Barry and Cisco are roommates, their only roommate agreement is: No sex in common area.<br/>Unfortunately, Leonard never obeys the rule.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Cisco Ramon/Lisa Snart, ColdFlash, 闪冷 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>当他们都有室友，只是在对方家里搞来搞去 When Both of Them Have Roommates and Just Fuck Around at Each’s Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">西斯科把钥匙放进碗里的时候，巴里正在厨房拖地。斯纳特躺在沙发上，面朝里，背对着正午<span class="s1">12</span>点的太阳。外卖的餐盒散落在茶几和电视柜上，让一切看起来愈发可疑。说真的，连最勤劳的人都不会在中午开始阳光正好刚吃完午餐的时候开始拖地，更何况自从他进门，巴里就遮遮掩掩的背对着他，只说了一句模模糊糊的<span class="s1">“</span>你好”，手上的清洁剂喷的像是洒水车，让可疑度上升到了百分之百。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>发生了什么？更准确的说，厨房里发生了什么？<span class="s1">”</span>西斯科抱起双臂，站在打定主意不要面对他的巴里身后。他可怜的室友不得已用慢动作的速度转了过来，眼神飘忽，对了三次都没和西斯科的视线聚上焦，用蚊子般的声音哼哼道：<span class="s1">“</span>我打翻了一瓶饮料。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>我才不买你的帐。<span class="s1">” </span>西斯科谨慎地打量四周，用怀疑的目光搜寻着蛛丝马迹，<span class="s1">“</span>没人会在大中午打扫房间，尤其是你。斯纳特还躺在那呢！直说吧，巴仔，你是不是违反了我们不在公共区域<span class="s1">——”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>没！我就是洒了一瓶汽水！没别的！<span class="s1">”</span>在西斯科审判的目光下，巴里以肉眼可见的速度红了起来，仿佛用一盘用微波炉加热的虾子似的，如果可以，他连发梢都得红透了。而冷酷无情的西斯科不为所动，坚持把让巴里红到耳梢的话说完，<span class="s1">“</span>不在公共区域发<span class="s1">——</span>生<span class="s1">——</span>性<span class="s1">——</span>行<span class="s1">——</span>为<span class="s1">——</span>！<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>我们没，天呐，西斯科，就让它过去吧！好不好？<span class="s1">” </span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“</span>我们达成了<em>协议</em>的<span class="s2">——</span>！<span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>我知道，我知道！就让这事过去吧，拜托了！你什么也没撞见！<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>没门！我已经发现了！你破坏了我们之间的约定<span class="s1">——”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>看在老天的份儿上！！<span class="s1">! </span>是的！！我们在你的厨房的地板上做爱了！<span class="s1">” </span>莱从沙发上翻了个身，冷酷的打断了他俩的对话。身上盖着化学元素周期表毯子的莱纳德<span class="s1">·</span>斯纳特依旧拥有吓得老实人闭嘴的能力，厨房里两个书呆子顿时偃旗息鼓，音量下降至普通以下，西斯科的眼睛在两人身上转了转，似乎看透了莱已经被巴里操成了，用文雅的说法是轮椅模式，不然也不会委身在沙发上而放弃卧室里他强行买给巴里的<span class="s1">King size</span>大床<span class="s1">(</span>说真的那玩意几乎有整个卧室那么宽了<span class="s1">)</span>，不甘心且勇敢的第一次和莱对峙：<span class="s1">“</span>我们说好了的！我和丽莎从来没在你家违背过！<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>那是你不敢。<span class="s1">” </span>莱露出一个微笑，中午的阳光丝毫没有驱散他牙齿上寒光的冷意，<span class="s1">“</span>你应该感谢我的仁慈，让你还能和丽莎见面，而不是在哪个水库里喂鱼。<span class="s1"> ” “</span>别这样，”巴里站出一步，半挡在西斯科面前，“我们谈过这事了！你不应该干涉丽莎的选择。”他有点害羞的低头又补充了一句，不好意思直视但又舍不得撇开目光的看着莱：“而且这次的确是我们的错。”</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>这是巴里说的！”西斯科维持着他的安全位置，在巴里肩膀后冒出一句。这是压榨！他从来没在丽莎那过夜过，更别提享受其他的！而莱就能在他和巴里的家里公然违反室友条约！即使莱可能并不会对他真的做什么，但是他并不想冒这个险<span class="s1">——</span>他可是在储藏室取食物的时候看到过莱的枪支收藏！虽然丽莎听到他惊恐的描述后笑着说莱的衣柜里有更多。话说回来，这家伙到底是做什么工作的？也只有巴里这个糊涂鬼和人约会了三个月还不知道那人的职业！</p><p class="p1">莱只是斜了下眼睛。“嗯<span class="s1">——</span>哼。那就拜托你转告巴里，他的朋友正站在我们搞过的点上，正中红心那种。” 他的语气依旧犀利，但是声音里的疲惫消除了大部分的震慑感，让他听起来十分慵懒。他叹了口气，屈服于物理障碍，挪动了个舒服点的位置把自己安置了回去。“只此一次，” 他对像是踩在熔岩上不停挪动跳脚的西斯科说，“去找丽莎，今天晚上别回来。”</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>真难想象你牺牲了你妹妹，就为了让西斯科闭嘴。”一声响亮的关门声后，巴里给了莱一个好笑的神情，放下了手中的清洁工具，试图把卷成个墨西哥卷的莱运回卧室。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>我感觉不到我的腰了。下次提醒我，要好好教教你怎么上床<span class="s1">……” </span>莱在他怀里迷迷糊糊地抱怨，“你的技术糟透了。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>